recreatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Re:Creators Episode 18
All of Us Are Incomplete As long as we're alive, we have to enjoy our lives to the fullest (Subete Fukanzen na Bokutachi wa" (すべて不完全な僕たちは As long as we're alive, we have to enjoy our lives to the fullest) is the eighteenth of the '''Re:Creators anime series. It aired on August 19th, 2017.''' Short Summary Shunma gives Blitz the option to return to his world with Erina if he betrays Altair. Back with Sōta, Magane reveals that she knows that he attempts to make his own creation to help stop Altair. She then claims that the readers of his story will accept it and provokes him into rejecting that claim, allowing her to use her powers the make people accept it. She also returns "Hangaku" to Yūya. When asked by Sōta why she is helping him she tells him that it's just to entertain herself. With "Hangaku" returned to him and receiving aid from Hikayu, who has become a martial artist due to Nishio's alterations, and Blitz, who switched sides, Yūya manages to defeat Shō. Despite this, Shō continues swearing vengeance against Yūya for killing his sister and friend. This prompts Yūya to reveal that he was setup by the same person who gave Shō his powers, causing him to finally relent. Selesia casts a spell that temporary cuts Altair off from her powers. Rui and Alicetelia, who has realized that Altair killed Mamika, then charge at her. They are, however, intercepted by Charon, who pilots a darker version of Vogelchevalier. Synopsis Gallery Re Creators - 18 - Large 01.jpg|Magane Chikujoin Talks To Sōta Mizushino Re Creators - 18 - Large 02.jpg Re Creators - 18 - Large 03.jpg|Shunma explains to Blitz how she brought his daugher back to life Re Creators - 18 - Large 04.jpg|Blitz Tokar with his daughter Re Creators - 18 - Large 05.jpg|Erina tells her father Blitz that she loves him Re Creators - 18 - Large 06.jpg|Blitz Makes His Decision Re Creators - 18 - Large 07.jpg|Magane Chikujoin Continues to Talk to Sōta Mizushino Re Creators - 18 - Large 08.jpg Re Creators - 18 - Large 09.jpg|Hikayu Hoshikawa's New Costume Re Creators - 18 - Large 10.jpg Re Creators - 18 - Large 11.jpg|Sōta Mizushino and Magane Chikujoin Continue to Watch the Fight Between Altair's and Selesia Yupitiria's Teams Re Creators - 18 - Large 12.jpg|Magane Chikujoin's Necklace Made from Fools Gold Re Creators - 18 - Large 13.jpg|Magane Chikujoin Uses Her Powers to Help Sōta Mizushino Re Creators - 18 - Large 14.jpg|Magane Chikujoin tells Sōta Mizushino That She is Only Interested in Fun Things Re Creators - 18 - Large 15.jpg|Blitz Tokar and Erina Watch the Army Help His Creator Shunma Suruga Re Creators - 18 - Large 16.jpg|Shunma Suruga Wearing a Bulletproof Vest Re Creators - 18 - Large 17.jpg|Hikayu Hoshikawa Challenges Sho Hakua to a Fight Re Creators - 18 - Large 18.jpg|Magane Chikujoin Hugs Sōta Mizushino Re Creators - 18 - Large 19.jpg Re Creators - 18 - Large 20.jpg|Yuya Mirokuji Gets Hangaku back from Magane Chikujoin Re Creators - 18 - Large 21.jpg|Blitz Tokar Tells Yuya Mirokuji That He Will Be Joining Them Re Creators - 18 - Large 22.jpg Re Creators - 18 - Large 23.jpg|Selesia Yupitiria Fights Altair in her mech Re Creators - 18 - Large 24.jpg Re Creators - 18 - Large 25.jpg|Sho Hakua Cuts A Water Storage To Summon Bayard Re Creators - 18 - Large 26.jpg|Hikayu Hoshikawa Activates Her Ability Re Creators - 18 - Large 27.jpg|Hikayu Hoshikawa Uses Killing Cosmo Hell Fist Re Creators - 18 - Large 28.jpg Re Creators - 18 - Large 29.jpg|Yuya Mirokuji and Hikayu Hoshikawa Spoil A Major Plot Twist Re Creators - 18 - Large 30.jpg|Yatouji Ryou Upset That His Plot Twist Was Spoiled to Everyone Re Creators - 18 - Large 31.jpg|Selesia Yupitiria Tries to Trap Altair Re Creators - 18 - Large 32.jpg|Altair Caught in Selesia Yupitiria's Trap Re Creators - 18 - Large 33.jpg|Alicetaria February About To Kill Altair For Killing Her Friend Mamika Kirameki Re Creators - 18 - Large 34.jpg Re Creators - 18 - Large 35.jpg|Charon's Mech Re Creators - 18 - Large 36.jpg|Charon Arrives Category:Episodes